PSP Kyu Rusak
by Soldier of Light
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bila PSP Kyu rusak? Dan lagi Sungmin yang nyuekin dia?  FF pertama saya, sebuah drable singkat yang sangat gaje.  Judul tidak nyambung sama cerita. Berniat baca? RnR please..


**PSP Kyu Rusak**

**by Khususia**

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin**  
><strong>

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik tuhan dan mereka masing-masing. dan Siwon oppa adalah milikku karena dia suami ku. hehehe *plaakk*

Warning : cerita gaje sangat...

* * *

><p><strong>Nggak tau nea dibilang apa, tapi kayaknya drable dech... habis singkat banget. hehehe...<strong>

**Dan ini adalah FF pertama saya..^^**

**Happy Reading...^^**

* * *

><p>"Sungmin hyung aku bosaaaannnnn…" aku menelungkupkan wajahku kesofa.<p>

Ya, aku saat ini memang sangat merasa bosan. Kau tau kenapa? Karena PSP kesayangan ku rusak.

Oh, itu adalah hal yang paling menyedihkan buat seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan lagi Sungmin hyung malah nyuekin aku. Tambah lengkap sudah penderitaan ku.

Apa kata dunia kalau seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang biasa cuek malah jadi menyedihkan seperti ini.

Kutatap Sungmin hyung yang tampak asik dengan semua koleksi pinknya itu.

"Sungmin hyung..!" teriakku keras ditelinganya, membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Aisshh~~ Kyu, bisa nggak sih kamu gak teriak tepat di telingaku. Lama – lama telingaku rusak nih!" gumam Sungmin hyung kesal sambil mengelus telinganya.

"Makanya ayo kita jalan-jalan hyung. Aku bosan dirumah."

"Kau nggak liat, aku lagi sibuk Kyu." Ujar Sungmin hyung.

Ya, dia memang lagi terlihat sibuk, sibuk dengan seluruh barang-barang pinknya itu. Huh~~ gara-gara itu aku jadi di cuekin gini. Kalau saja PSP ku tidak rusak, aku pasti gak bakal merasa sangat bosan seperti ini.

Kenapa saat aku sedang merasa bosan begini, Sungmin hyung malah nyuekin aku. Apa ini balasannya terhadapku yang sering nyuekin dia kalau aku lagi asik main PSP ya?

"Hyung~~ ayolah, temenin aku jalan-jalan keluar…" rengekku padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa Kyu, sebaiknya kamu jalan-jalan sendiri aja." Kata Sungmin hyung tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari barang-barang pinknya itu.

Aku mengerucutkan bibir ku menatap Sungmin hyung kesal,"Sebenarnya hyung sayang gak sih padaku, atau hyung hanya sayang pada seluruh koleksi-koleksi pink hyung itu?"

"Aisshh~~ kamu ini tanyanya aneh-aneh aja. Tentu saja aku sayang banget padamu kyu, tapi…"

"Tapi..?"

"Koleksi-koleksi ku ini adalah belahan jiwaku. Jadi hidupku tidak akan lengkap tanpa mereka ini. Kami benar-benar saling melengkapi." Kata Sungmin hyung sambil menatap koleksi-koleksi pinknya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Yak kan sayang." *bayangin Sungmin nyiumin satu-satu barang-barang pinknya. Hehehe*

"Jadi maksud hyung, koleksi-koleksi pink hyung itu lebih penting dari pada aku?"

"Hei kyu, bukan seperti itu maksud ku." Ujar Sungmin hyung, yang kali ini menatapku dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada barang-barang pinknya itu.

"Aku gak terima hyung." Kataku dengan wajah cemberut. "Gara-gara koleksi-koleksi pink hyung itu, hyung jadi nyuekin aku. Padahal biasanya hyung tidak seperti ini."

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu. Bukannya kau juga sering nyuekin aku gara-gara PSP mu itu? Hah?"

"Oh, jadi sekarang hyung balas dendam ini namanya?"

"Aisshh~~ kau ini. Sudahlah..! Lagian kau juga kalau sedang bosan aja kan ngajak aku jalan-jalan. Karena PSP mu itu rusak kau jadi ingin jalan-jalan dengan ku. Seandainya PSP mu itu tidak rusak, aku jamin sekarang kau pasti sedang asik berduaan dengan PSP mu itu. Jadi bisa dibilang kau hanya menjadikan ku pelampiasan Kyu." Ucap Sungmin hyung yang sepertinya sudah terlihat sedikit emosi.

Aduh~~ bisa gawat nih kalau Sungmin hyung sampe ngambek. Bisa-bisa aku didiemin dia sampe berhari-hari dan itu adalah hal yang paling mengerikan buat ku. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu nih..

"Jadi hyung tetap menganggap koleksi-koleksi pink hyung itu belahan jiwa hyung? Hmmm~~ baiklah." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Aku langsung berdiri dan masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil jaket ku.

"Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin hyung saat melihatku keluar dari kamar dengan membawa jaketku.

"Aku mau cari belahan jiwaku." Jawabku santai, sambil menatap Sungmin hyung dan menyeringai jahil. Hehehe…

"Enaknya cari dimana ya hyung? Mungkin lebih baik aku bertanya pada Zhoumi hyung. Aku yakin Zhoumi hyung mau membantu ku, atau dia saja ya yang jadi belahan jiwaku?

Hmm, kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya hyung~~" kataku dengan semangat seraya berjalan keluar rumah.

"MWOO! Hei, CHO KYUHYUN! Apa maksudmu?" teriak Sungmin hyung dari dalam rumah, dan aku tau dia langsung berlari menyusulku keluar rumah.

Hahaha..Sungmin hyung emang gampang ngambek, tapi dia juga sangat cemburu dengan ku kalau sudah menyangkut Zhoumi hyung.

Aku senang sekali menggodanya seperti ini.

Hahaha…

**~End~**

Bagaimana? Gaje ya?

Hahaha... mianhe karena saya adalah author baru...

Tapi mohon di review ya kalo udah baca FF abal-abal ku ini...^^

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E  
><strong>


End file.
